


Staying At Grandpa's

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Kids, Fluff, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Emma have always looked at Hidgens as a father figure, but what if she and Paul have a child. Read now to see what happens.
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Original Character(s), Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Paul Matthews, Henry Hidgens/Original Female Character(s), Paul Matthews & Original Character(s), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 10





	Staying At Grandpa's

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one, for a oneshot it took me 3 to 4 days to write, because I kept getting distracted.

It was a nice warm evening, Emma and Paul are both getting ready to go on a date, their little girl Ava, was getting ready to stay the night at Hidgens. Ava loved staying at her Grandpa's, he was fun. They would watch films, bake cookies and sometimes play games. He would read a story for Ava when it was bedtime, she loved story time with her Grandpa. In the morning he would make either pancakes or waffles for Breakfast and while she was eating he would have a cup of coffee and read the paper while listening to the little girl chatter away about rainbows and pizza. 

Ava are you ready to go honey, paul yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a blue velvet tux, his hair was neatly combed and he put on some aftershave. "Coming daddy" Ava said before running down the stairs and running to paul, who then picked up his daughter. Emma came down the stairs wearing a blue dress with a black cardigan and some flats, she was holding Ava's overnight bag, when she reached the bottom of the stairs to greet paul with a kiss. 

"Hey Paul you go get Ava in the car and I will be out with the bag in a minute" Emma said to her husband. Paul walked to the car and opened the door, before getting Ava in the car seat and tried to strap her in. Ava laughed at his slightly reddened face, Paul was embarrassed that once again, he couldn't strap Ava in and will have to wait for Emma. Luckily for him, she was walking down the pathway when she saw Paul's slightly red face. "Please don't tell me you still can't buckle the carseat" Emma said with a teasing smile. 

"Look Emma, my hands are simply too big and this thing is too small and fiddly" Paul exclaims. Emma came over and buckled Ava in with ease, then placed her bag and other things in the boot of the car.

They both got in the front and started the car and drove to Hidgens house "where are we going mummy?" Ava asked curiously, "we're dropping you off at Grandpa's where you're going to stay the night" Emma replied. "Yay Grandpa" Ava cheered excitedly. Emma and Paul smiled at each other as they approached Hidgens house.

Paul pushed the button and waited for Hidgens to reply. "Yes who is it, what do you want" Hidens said "Grandpa it's us" Ava squealed in excitement, the door opened and Hidgens ran out excited himself to see Ava. "Ah Little Bean, I have missed you" Hidgens took her in his arms and cuddled her.

Emma and Paul got out of the car and approached Hidgens, "Professor, can I trust you not to give her too much sugar after last time" Emma said with a raised eyebrow, "Nonsense Emma, I didn't give her that much" Hidgens protested. "She was off her face, poor Paul tried to catch her in the garden but she's so fast, that she just went through his legs" Emma explained with a tired look. Hidgens let out a snort as he imagined the scene. "It's not funny shes lethal on sugar" Paul exclaimed, with a slight look of horror in this face.

"Don't worry you two as I say everytime, your daughter is safe with me. Now go and enjoy your night and she will be ready for you tomorrow" Hidgens said as he walked away to his house. Emma and Paul both looked at each other with a slight look of concern as they are well aware of the mysterious professor and his hijinks.   
"Do you think he's going to listen to us at all Emma" Paul asked. "knowing him probably not, let him have fun" Emma replied knowing Hidgens will somehow give her more sugar then he should. They both got in the car and drove off for the night. 

Meanwhile In Hidgens house 

"Ok Little Bean, I have made a plan for us, do you want to hear it" Hidgens asked the little girl. "Yes please Grandpa" Ava replied "Excellent well I decided that we could do some baking first, after that we could watch some films of your choice, then it's bath time and then it's bed time how does the sound dear?"Hidgens explained. "I can't wait Grandpa, but didn't Mummy say we couldn't have any sugar?"Ava asked him, "yes she did and guess what Ava" Hidgens said "What Gramdpa, tell me" Ava replied back "Ah you see' what she doesn't know, don't hurt" Hidgen tells her. She nodded and gave him the biggest smile' he smiled back her.

They both went in the kitchen and gathered things, that they would need for baking. "right, what should we make dear" he asked the little girl "Cookies Grampa, I like cookies" she replied with bright eyes. "Of course you do dear" he said as he got all the ingredients out for cookies. 

An hour later and a flour covered Hidgens, put the chocolate chip cookies in the oven, whilst a flour covered Ava, ate the left over chocolate chips. "Well dear, I think we should go and get ourselves cleaned up, don't you think" Hidgens asked his Grandaughter "yes Grandpa" Ava replied.

Time skip because I'm lazy   
Everything was clean, Hidgens and his grandchild were no longer covered in flour, The cookies were ready and Ava was picking out a film for their film night. Hidgens brought in the cookies, on a plate with some milk for Ava and kneeled beside her whilst strolling through Disney plus. (because Hidgens definitely 100% likes Disney films, you can fight me on this) they both agreed on Tangled and started the film up. Time flew by and Tangled was finished, Hidgens turned it off and picked up Ava. "Bath time already Grandpa" groaned Ava "yes dear you need to be nice and clean for Mummy and Daddy tomorrow" Hidgens said as he walked to the bathroom "Oh but Grandpa, we could pretend and watch another film" Ava said with her puppy dog eyes. Hidgens chuckled but ran the bath, put bubble bath in and filled it up with toys.  
After Ava was cleaned and dressed, ready for bed Hidgens layed next to her, her head resting on his chest, as she listened to him telling a story. After the story, he kissed her head and hid her good night. Ava feel asleep dreaming about all the fun, she had with her awesome grandpa. 

The next morning, Henry Hidgens was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming about working boys the musical. Ehen the bed slightly dipped and he felt small arms wrap around his torso and a small "good morning Grandpa, did you have a good night sleep" from Ava. "good morning Little Bean, I did have a good night sleep, thank you" He said as he poked her nose, which made her giggle. He cuddled the little girl for a while, then they got up for breakfast. Ava started giggling at something which made Hidgens turn and smile. "What you laughing at my dear"Hidgens asked. Ava giggled harder "Grandpa it's your hair, it's crazy" Ava replied. Hidgens looked in the mirror to see that she was in fact, correct. He tried to flatten his hair the best he could, before picking up the little girl and spinning her, making her squeal in delight. 

He walked in the kitchen, holding her before placing her on the counter and going through the cupboard for ingredients to make waffles. "So Ava, what would you like on your waffles today?" he gave out the options for her to decide, she decided her toppings of choice and He got them out of the Fridge then made the waffles.

Time skip because I'm still too lazy 

After they had eaten breakfast and got dressed, Ava sat and watched Cartoons, while Hidgens read the morning Paper and drank his coffee. The phone rang and he answered. 

"Hello professor Paul's voice rang through the phone "ah yes hello paul ,where's Emma?" Hidgens replied. Paul sighed and muttered "it's never where's Paul, always where's Emma" his voice faded as he continued to mutter under his breath, Emma came on to the phone. 

"Hey professor, hows the lil one doing" Emma asked Him. "she's doing fine, very well behaved as usual, lovely company" Hidgens told her. They chatted for a bit longer and Emma confirmed the timeshe and Paul would pick up Ava, then they both said their goodbyes.

Ava was sat on the sofa, with her stuff ready to go home. When Hidgens came in with the cookies in a small tin. He smiled at her,before placing them in the bag and zipping it up, knowing he would get told off later by Emma. He then picked up the little girl and gave her extra cuddles before she had to go.

Half an hour passed and a loud buzzing rung through the house, alerted Hidgens. He pushed the button and repeated what he did yesterday, only to have the same reply. He opened the door and picked up Ava, who was standing right by his legs and walked to the car where Emma and Paul was.

Professor Emma called "look Emma how many times do I have to tell you dear, call me Henry. At this point i think you could even call me dad, I mean you have been a daughter figure for old me, for many years I really wouldn't mind you calling me dad" Hidgens told her. 

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes, before she blinked them away and ran to give Hidgens the biggest hug, she could ever give him. "Thank you Dad"Emma said to him and He smiled at her calling him Dad. 

The both turned around to see Paul a blubbering mess, they both laughed at him, before hugging again. Hidgens picked up Ava once more, kissing her head and she doing the same but on his cheek "Thank you for having me Grandpa, your the best Grandpa ever I love you" Ava said with a cute little voice. Hidgen had to fight the tears welling in his eyes, his heart warming up at the sweet sentence. 

Emma took Ava out of his arms and they all bid goodbye. Emma strapped Ava in the car seat,then got in the drivers seat. Paul looked at her, before giving a brief kiss to Emma. The both looked at Ava, who had been caught stuffing her face a second time in a row.

Emma looked at Paul "you know Paul as much as I love the old man,sometimes I really want to kill him" They drove off waving to Hidgens, who waved back before going back in the house chuckling to himself, knowing what he has done once again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
